


Rising and Falling

by ThisIsAllForMuna



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Harry is a fucking tease and Louis can't deal with it anymore, M/M, Roughly based on Liam's 22nd birthday, Sophiam Niall Andy Lottie are in it for like 3 seconds, Top Louis, kinda i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAllForMuna/pseuds/ThisIsAllForMuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing was, this wasn't supposed to happen tonight. It was Liam's birthday party, for fucks sake, and Louis had to leave the party soon for pap photos. But Harry, fucking Harry, looked sinful tonight. His striped shirt was practically unbuttoned, his tattoos on full display, his abs fluttering with the way he shifted on the dance floor, laughing his head off, still looking one hundred percent ready to be fucked. It did not help that last night Harry was mimicking riding Louis on stage, practically begging Louis to fuck him right then. In front of everyone. The way Harry kept squatting down, and bouncing around, glancing at Louis slyly. But of course, Louis was on the other side of the stage, trying to look unaffected, and avoiding being obvious that he was eye fucking Harry. That fucker knew what he was doing to Louis on stage, and that's precisely why Harry did it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising and Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so it sucks lol
> 
> p.s. the Simon mentioned in this fic is Simon Jones as in their PR person thingy

The thing was, this wasn't supposed to happen tonight. It was Liam's birthday party, for fucks sake, and Louis had to leave the party soon for pap photos. But Harry, _fucking_ Harry, looked sinful tonight. His striped shirt was practically unbuttoned, his tattoos on full display, his abs fluttering with the way he shifted on the dance floor, laughing his head off, still looking one hundred percent ready to be fucked. It did not help that last night Harry was mimicking riding Louis on stage, practically begging Louis to fuck him right then. _In front of everyone._ The way Harry kept squatting down, and bouncing around, glancing at Louis slyly. But of course, Louis was on the other side of the stage, trying to look unaffected, and avoiding being obvious that he was eye fucking Harry. That fucker knew what he was doing to Louis on stage, and that's precisely why Harry did it.

Louis almost had him last night too, but Harry wiggled away, kissing him once, murmuring about how they couldn't fuck tonight because of some other obligation or some shit that Louis zoned out on. Harry was a fucking cock slut, looking like he wanted it so badly on stage, yet they aren’t going to fuck tonight. What type of bullshit is that? That's all that was running through Louis' mind at that point, and he was fucking pissed, the fucking nerve of Harry. The ever so polite Harry did suck him off, with Louis coming rather quickly and embarrassingly, before whatever previous engagement Harry had at this ungodly hour, and skipped away. Like he hadn't just sucked out Louis brain, and like he wasn't just as affected. That fucker. The fucking nerve. Harry had avoided him since then, he didn't come to bed, to Louis' dismay and lost sleep, trying to stay up so that they could just fuck and cuddle. For fucks sake, Louis was on the edge, Harry couldn't just tease him like that, and then give him practically nothing for compensation.

When Louis finally did wake up, his morning wood was rather insistent, but there was a note from Harry, about how he went shopping with Lottie. Louis settled for a wank in the shower, in fact he wanked twice, hoping to take the edge off. It really didn't help, at all.

Louis promised Liam he would help him setup for his birthday tonight, or more accurately help him devise ways to get everyone absolutely smashed, and also integrate in silly string, water guns, or something bloody hilarious to make all the guests outfits ruined. Typical Tomo and Payno mischief really. So now, at the party Louis was standing to the side, sipping a rum and coke, unabashedly watching Harry do whatever the fuck he does, that thing where he makes everyone feel as though they are the most special person in the world, and they just preen under Harry's attention. Louis had had enough. He was over Harry's fucking teasing, his insatiable taste for him wasn't going to stop until he was balls deep in Harry. "Payno," Liam's eyes immediately met his, "Do we have water balloons?" Liam glanced around, while Sophia's eyes widened. "Yea Lou, we do. But they aren't for tonight, you know that." 

"So are you gonna help me fill them up or not, then?" 

"I'll help." Louis raised his eyebrows, Sophia offering to help seemed strange, she was usually so against any of their pranking ideas, typically because she ended up on the receiving end of them. "Listen, if you and Liam disappear, everyone will know something is up. If I disappear with you, it's less inconspicuous, they'll think we are getting drinks, or you're bumming a smoke outside." Sophia was fucking right, that wonderful, wonderful brain of hers. "You're right love, sorry Payno, I'm gonna have to steal your girl for a little tonight. I'll be sure to only throw one water balloon at you." Liam rolled his eyes, shifting over to Niall and Andy. Louis held out his hand for Sophia, and he dragged her out of the room. Sophia giggled, "So why exactly do you seem like you're ready to explode?" 

"Fucking Harry. That fucking asshole." Sophia rolled her eyes, sighing, while following Louis to a supply closest. "So you hid the water balloons in here? What if you forgot to come back and get them?" 

"Doesn't matter. Could always buy more. Also, Liam and I never forget a prop, unless we are talking about that stupid 3 inch dildo because honestly, a 3 inch dildo? No one wants a 3 inch dick, who the fuck would want a 3 inch dildo then? A virgin?" By now they were standing in a private bathroom, and Louis eyeing the baby table, walking over and unstrapping it. "Alright, just set the balloons here, I'm going to go and get a basket-" 

"Louis, I have my purse." Louis backtracked from the door, "But your things in there...?" 

"Liam has my phone and nothing is in here, besides a condom, but we don't even need that either." 

"Oh I'll take it then." Sophia rolled her eyes while handing Louis the condom and stuffing a water balloon in. "You think you and Harry wouldn't use condoms at this point, considering it's been, what, 5 years?" 

"5 years, 6 months. We don't, but it's easier if we have somewhere to be, don't want cum dripping out of your bum. Not all of us have vaginas that love to suck up cum." 

"That is so not how it works." 

"Never had sex with a girl, I don't bother to learn the specifics either." 

"Whatever. How many do you want to fill up? It looks like we have about 20." 

"Honestly, I only want Harry being hit with these." With that sentence, Sophia glared at Louis, "Then why the fuck did we fill up 21 balloons?" 

"Because Harry is a fuckwad and needs to be pelted with 21 water balloons to make up for the shit he puts me through, and 21 is his age and I'm forever grateful for him being in my life." Louis paused, realizing his rant turned sappy. That just furthered his point that Harry is a fuckwad though. "Here's the game plan..." 

              

Louis was livid. He left the bathroom, holding Sophia's bag, while she skipped over to Liam tugging him in the opposite direction of Louis, yet Louis’ eyes were trained on Harry. Harry, that _fucker_ , was so flirting with a man. And that very man was everything Louis wasn't. He was tall, massive, and huge, he could snap Harry in half. Harry had one of his hands resting on the man’s bicep, and he was licking his lips, before he leaned back and laughed. The man seemed mesmerized, that Harry Styles was all over him. Louis was done with this little fucker, his heart was going to burst, while his dick was already beginning to strain against his jeans.

Harry loved flirting with other men, especially when Louis was around, it always led to Louis being more possessive and rough later in bed, and Harry loved the burn, he loved feeling overwhelmed and raw, but Louis hated how rough he would get. He only would let go if he was jealous. First Harry was teasing, begging to be fucked, and now he was fucking _flirting_. Harry wanted to be fucked hard.

Louis' mind flashed back to reality, when he realized he popped a balloon in Sophia's bag. Well fuck, now he has to buy her a new bag. Why the fuck would she even lend a bag to him in the first place? He looks fucking ridiculous with this bag. Louis hand wrapped around another balloon, lifting it out of the bag, and throwing it perfectly, hitting Harry in the middle of his chest. Louis immediately inserted himself into Lottie's group of friends, angling his body so that it looked like Lottie was holding the bag. Louis glanced up, finding Harry's eyebrows furrowed, and staring Louis down. Louis simply cocked his eyebrows, and Harry shook his head, his eyes filtering away searching for culprit. Louis threw another, nailing Harry right on his face, "Here, Lots, have fun with the other 19 balloons, please don't eat them, or drown, or some other weird shit you teenagers do these days. Be safe!" He finished his weird little speech right when Harry places his hand on Louis lower back, "Hey, babe, could we have a moment? Privately." Harry's face radiated happiness, but the uttering of "privately" Louis knew he was annoyed. His face hadn't dried, and the water was dripping off his face. Why the fuck did Louis think water balloons were a good idea? Harry just looked even more fuckable now. Why couldn't anything go Louis' way?

"Sure, love, of course I would love to have a private moment with you." Harry just rolled his eyes, obviously fed up with Louis' faux innocence. Harry took Louis' hand, leading him out of the private room they rented for Liam's birthday. Harry walked them towards the elevators, walking way too fast for Louis to keep up, he was almost jogging to keep up with Harry's strides. "Harry, slow down a little what's the rush?" At that, Harry let go of his hand, by then Louis was in the lobby, and Harry was already at the elevator, motioning for Louis to hurry up.

That's when Louis realized, _fuck_ , he has pap shots, to show he's leaving the party, _alone_ , and not with Harry. The elevator opened, and Harry gave him a pointed look. Louis groaned, he knew he was going to get an earful tomorrow from Simon, but in this moment, Louis could care less.

Harry and him hadn't fucked in _days_ , their tour schedule hectic, their management meetings, recording, promo, all this PR shit they had only time for quickies, being sucked off, and having Harry eating him out. All he had for days was Harry's mouth, and although Harry was amazing with his mouth, he needed _more_ , so much more than just a mouth. He needed to be inside Harry. Feel his walls, feel him clench around his dick, feel his quivers, hear his breathy low moans. The elevator door closed, and Louis was alone with Harry inside it. Harry hit their floor button, sparing Louis one glance. "So how was shopping?" 

"Cut the bullshit." Harry stated. "Why the fuck do you think it's okay for you to throw a water balloon right at my fucking face? In what world, Louis, is that fucking okay?" By then Harry had his arms on either side of Louis, gripping the elevator’s railing, while Louis felt his butt resting on it. Louis' eyes were looking everywhere besides Harry's, knowing all too much what would happen as soon as he did. "You're a fucking tease." Is all Louis says, before the elevator doors open, and Harry is grabbing Louis, dragging him to their room.

Harry slams the keycard in, "I don't fucking get you sometimes. You need all this attention, and I understand, _I fucking get it,_ I shower you with fucking attention," Harry pushes Louis into the room slamming the door, turning to look at Louis, "I fucking shower you with love, _I give you fucking everything_ , we have kept this going for years against all odds, we defy everyone, I fucking get it Louis okay?" But Louis doesn't get it, "I didn't say anything about that... Harry, baby, I know how amazing you are. You treat me so well. It's just our life on the road, it's sometimes _so hard_ , you are so close to me, but we are miles apart. We can touch, but we can't touch the way I need, you need, we need." 

"Then why are we wasting time?" Louis holds a hand up before Harry can smash their lips together. He whips out his phone checking the time, he shoots a text to Simon saying "Give me 2 hours." 

Right when he finishes typing, Harry rips Louis' phone out of his hands, "You want _attention_ , babe? And then you fucking stop me from kissing you, and instead you send a _fucking_ text? You want _my attention_? You nail me in the face with a water balloon. Louis you have me now, and _you don't want me_?" Harry spits, Louis can tell Harry is getting off at this treatment, and files this information away for future reference. Louis' eyes are on Harry's lips, he can feel Harry shift, his hands settling on Louis' waist.

Harry's breath is on his neck, "I want you Louis." With that Louis has his legs wrapped around Harry's waist and his back is being slammed against the wall. Harry's mouth is in his, his tongue licking in, kissing Louis exactly like when Harry eats him out. Louis moans, shoving his hips up, Harry's hands grabbing his ass more viciously. Before Louis knows, his back is on the bed, and Harry is shirtless, hovering over him, "Harry, get your legs out of those fucking jeans now, I need to be inside you in approximately _right now_ , fuck Harry." Harry moans at just his words, tugging off his jeans, "Lou, babe, it's been days, _fucking days_..."

Louis nods in agreement while he grabs the half-empty bottle of lube and takes the condom out of his pocket, throwing it at Harry's eyes. "What the hell... Do you love throwing things at my face?" Louis shrugs, "Love cumming on your face more, baby." With that, Harry is back on top of Louis, but Harry quickly flips them. "Louis, babe, babe, _babe, please, please_ _I need you inside me right now_." Louis opens the lube, to finger Harry open, but Harry cuts him off, "I already fingered myself open. Right before Liam's party. I came twice before. I couldn't wait for you. I need you in me now Louis. Now babe. _Now_."

By this point Louis is moaning at Harry's words, while slicking himself up, not bothering with a condom, Harry has nowhere to be after anyways. "I want you to ride me." Is all Louis says, he's straddling Harry now, perfectly lined up to slide into Harry. But that's not what he wants, he wants to see Harry bouncing on him, just like how he bounces on stage for so many people. Those people don't deserve to see Harry like that, that should only be for him. Harry is _his_.

Harry surges up, flipping them, slamming their lips together, and then angles his ass back. Louis feels his cock slide across Harry's crack, and he moans, "Harry, I swear to fucking god if you don't fucking sit on my fucking dick right now I will fucking never fuck you again, you fucking tease." With that, Harry rolls his eyes, and raises his ass up, he grabs Louis' dick giving him a squeeze, and then settles down onto Louis lap, adjusting to Louis dick in him, "You're so perfect Louis, I swear your dick was made for me, you always feel so _fucking_ good. No one compares babe, _no one_." With that, Harry rises up, and starts bouncing on Louis' dick. Harry looks like angel, sitting on Louis and bouncing away, his jaw slacked, and his hair is fucking bouncing along with him. Harry's abs are flexing with every bounce, and Harry looks blissed out fucking himself on Louis dick. Louis lurches up, Harry's lips attach to Louis neck, sucking a bruise, while he fucks himself on Louis dick. "Haz, baby, you are so good at riding me baby. _You're so fucking good_. Seeing you bounce around on stage, knowing that I'm the _only_ person that you do that for, seeing you riding me, fuck Harry, you are perfect. You're fucking amazing. _Baby_ , you are so fucking perfect."

Harry moans at Louis words, "Louis, _fuck_." Is all Harry says, and he's spilling all over Louis chest, Louis feels the quivering of Harry's legs, he feels his breathing change, feeling Harry's hole clenching down on his dick. Louis looks at Harry, seeing his pupils dilating. Harry kisses him, before angling his head down and licking straight up Louis' chest, catching cum in his mouth. Louis feels Harry shift again, sliding up, and down again. Louis moans, and he can taste Harry's cum, considering Louis licking into Harry’s mouth. And Louis comes, Harry kisses him through his orgasm. He climbs off of Louis, wincing while he grabs some baby wipes. Harry wipes Louis down, cuddling into his chest, "Baby I'm sorry, but I have a pap shoot now. Gotta look like I'm leaving the party alone." Harry cuddles into Louis' chest, attaching his lips to Louis' neck, "You'll have two love bites, and you'll look like you just had sex. Perfect ways to look like you’re leaving alone." Harry giggles. 

           

Louis stumbled out of the hotel entrance, and he's walking a little funny. But that will just make it seem like he's drunk, when in reality his mind is still running through the sex he just had. Harry is _amazing_ every time. He makes sure the pap gets the side of his neck covered in love bites. If he's gonna listen to Simon fucking Jones, of course he's also gonna spite him. 

The next morning Louis checks his phone. Liam sent him a message with a screenshot of today's front page of the Sun, "Louis Tomlinson, He Just Had Sex!" Louis rolls his eyes, eyeing the photos. He does look like he just fucked someone hard, and you can see his love bites are fresh. _Fucking Harry_. Louis looks down lower seeing what Liam said underneath "Tomo, next time you and Harry have sex, please don't buttdail me. Call Sophia instead. She found it really hot, but took me awhile to get in the mood again." Harry wakes up in Louis arms, with the rising and falling of Louis' chest from laughing. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.


End file.
